Glory of the Dead
It is the final quest in the Companions' questline. Walkthrough Kodlak's funeral Vilkas tells the Dragonborn to attend Kodlak's funeral together with the rest of the Companions which is being held at the Skyforge. All the members of the Companions and a few other Whiterun citizens are present. The circle members will begin prayers, after which Eorlund will ask the Dragonborn to give him the collected fragments of Wuuthrad so he can prepare them for mounting. Retrieving Kodlak's fragment After passing those fragments, Eorlund asks to retrieve the last shard of Wuuthrad from Kodlak's end drawer, located in his room. Optionally read his journal, which tells about the Dragonborn (you) and how far you have progressed. Giving the final fragment to Eorlund members gathering in Underforge]] Eorlund will thank the Dragonborn and tell him that the Circle is waiting for him in the Underforge. Meeting the Circle After entering the Underforge, a conversation about Kodlak ensues between the circle members. Eorlund arrives, with Wuuthrad, which he passes to the player. The Circle then resolves to travel to Ysgramor's Tomb and cure Kodlak of his Lycanthropy. Go to Ysgramor's Tomb with the Circle The Dragonborn must travel to Ysgramor's Tomb, northwest of Winterhold. The Dragonborn may fast travel or accompany the Circle as they walk there. Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor The statue of Ysgramor is activated by placing Wuuthrad into the statue. Doing so will open the pathway at the end of the hall that leads to the burial chamber. (Once it is placed in the statue's hands, it can be taken back without the passageway closing). After completing the quest, Wuuthrad can be taken back from Ysgramor's tomb. Get to the Burial Chamber Several Frostbite Spiders are on the path, including one Giant Frostbite Spider, but mostly Companions' Ghosts are found here. Speak to Kodlak Put Head of Glenmoril Witch into the fire and defeat the Beast Spirit. Activating the fire will automatically place one of the Witch Heads into it. Doing so will release Kodlak's beast spirit and a battle will ensue. Defeat the beast spirit to free Kodlak's spirit. The Beast Spirit can be difficult to see at times, so an attack that leaves a lingering visual effect (such as Flames or Fire Breath) will highlight the spirit. Speak to Kodlak Upon the successful cure of Kodlak's spirit, The Dragonborn will be granted the title of Harbinger of the Companions, making him their first true leader since Ysgramor himself. Before leaving the burial chamber, be sure to acquire the Shield of Ysgramor from his chest. The Shield of Ysgramor is an incredibly useful shield for warrior-based classes. (Optional) Curing the Dragonborn's Lycanthropy If the player wishes to cure him or herself of Lycanthropy, he may do so at this point if he defeated and kept more than one of the Glenmoril Witches' heads during the Blood's Honor quest. If he did not, he can travel back to Glenmoril Coven to defeat another witch and take Her head. If Ysgramor's Tomb is exited before curing the disease, Purity quest for Vilkas and Farkas must be completed before being able to be cured. (As long as you don't go back to 'Jorrvaskr '''first, you can re-enter the tomb after retrieving the Glenmoril Witches' heads and cure yourself of Lycanthropy without doing the Purity quest for Vilkas and Farkas.) Activating the fire again (which will remove a second Glenmoril Witch head from the inventory) will release the Dragonborn's Beast Form and a battle will ensue. Defeating the Beast Spirit in combat will cure Lycanthropy (the Beast Form can still be used during the fight but will automatically revert once the Beast Spirit is defeated). The cure is permanent and Lycanthropy will no longer be able to be contracted, unless the player has installed the ''Dawnguard add-on, in which the player can talk to Aela again to once again become a Lycanthrope. Notable Loot *The Shield of Ysgramor - in a chest to the right of the exit from the final room. *Wuuthrad - when exiting the tomb, activate the statue of Ysgramor, and the axe will be added to your inventory. Journal Trivia *If you have the quest "The Fallen" active while this quest is pending, Jarl Balgruuf will be at the funeral and cannot be spoken to until everyone leaves (after Eorlund is given the fragment). He will then be found in his normal spot on the throne in Dragonsreach. *Farkas will stop when the player comes across a number of webs. If he is asked why he is turning back, he will explain that his last encounter with giant spiders left him disturbed. *The Dragonborn will be alone when he is sent to retrieve Kodlak's last fragment downstairs and will be one of the only times to steal the numerous coin purses, and pick the weapons cases(expert). *After completing this quest, The Dragonborn becomes the Harbinger of the Companions therefore the two rooms that were Kodlak's become his and all items in those two rooms can be taken without being "stolen". This includes several coin purses and the daedra heart. These items will respawn periodically. *If the player cures himself, the Totems of Hircine quest may not be possible to do. However if the quest is completed beforehand, and the Ring of Hircine kept, the Dragonborn will still be able to turn into a Werewolf through the rings power. However, he must have the ring equipped when he cures himself otherwise he'll be unable to benefit from it, and susbequently unable to change into a Werewolf. The ring can be removed afterwards. *Werewolf form inside the tomb makes The Companions aggressive, even though they have the beast blood. If they witness the transformation, it also results in a bounty, as it would with any other non-hostile NPC. *After Eorlund tells you to get the fragment, he continues to work the forge, using Kodlak's funeral pyre to reforge Wuuthrad. *Even though the weapons the Companion Ghosts carry are ghostly, Ghosts with bows shoot physical arrows that are able to be picked up. *When you are given the task to convene to the Underforge after giving Kodlak's fragment to Eorlund, there is a typo in the quest journal, as it says 'Kodak Whitman' instead of 'Kodlak Whitemane'. *When Eorland asks for the fragment you collected in the previous quest, and you reply with 'I retrieve it with honour', he will get annoyed at you for unknown reasons, possibly because it is disrespectful towards Kodlak. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} ru:Последний долг Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests